


We're all in this together !

by Vacroniste



Category: Political RPF - France 20th c., Political RPF - France 21st c.
Genre: Brotp, Cette fanfiction est un péché, Comedy, EM is everyone's love interest, Fanservice, Multi, Ne la lisez pas, Université américaine AU, crack ships, otp, surprise ships - Freeform, teenagers cliché
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2018-12-24 16:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12016692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vacroniste/pseuds/Vacroniste
Summary: Parce que chaque fandom mérite son college AU.





	1. 0,3%

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> D'abord, merci à ceux qui ont répondu au questionnaire que j'ai posté sur Tumblr. J'ai essayé de me tourner vers ce qui vous plaît, même si je ne peux pas faire plaisir à tout le monde. Beaucoup d'entre vous m'ont demandé du Angst, mais j'ai prévu d'écrire cette fic comme une sorte de détente en contrepartie du stresse de la fac, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop. Donc j'ai décidé d'orienter cette fic vers un registre plus léger, même si j'ai pas un humour tip top tbh.  
> (J'hésite quand même à développer l'histoire dans un registre angst, on verra de mon humeur je suppose.)  
> Mais ! Le récit s'oriente dans tout ce qu'il y a de plus clichés dans les séries américaines teenagers, donc beaucoup d'histoires d'amour à l'horizon ♥ (vous serez apeurés de voir ce qui se passe dans ma tête.) 
> 
> Vous l'aurez compris, ne prenez pas ce qui va suivre au sérieux.  
> Bonne lecture mes amours.  
> (Les retours sont toujours appréciés.)

_« Sombre est l’humeur_  
_Noirs sont mes souffrances_  
_Ô soleil,_  
_Te poseras-tu un jour sur mon visage ?_  
_Sentirai-je enfin le répit de ma misérable existence ? »_

          Soufflant sur sa mèche rebelle, un stylo à la main, Jean-Luc retranscrit ce qu’il ressentait si péniblement dans un de ses nombreux poèmes. Si vide de l’intérieur, plein de chagrins et de fatigue. C’était cela que devait ressentir Baudelaire, se disait-il. Personne ne le comprenait c’était bien vrai. Soit, il était supérieur aux autres, mais cela l’attristait plus que cela ne le flattait. Cette pensée qui l’accablait le conduit à changer la chanson qu’il écoutait, désirant quelque chose de plus énergique, qui le réveillerait de sa triste humeur. Une fois de plus, ce fut My Chemical Romance – son groupe préféré – qui y parvint. Bien qu’il ne comprenait pas les paroles, il sentait cet esprit révolutionnaire. Pour lui, c’était tout ce qui comptait : la révolution. Il leva le poing au ciel, se jurant de se battre chaque jour pour le bonheur :

  
« MAY BE THELL LEATH YOU AN LONE, BUTT NOTE ME ! »

  
          Malheureusement pour lui, ses bourreaux arrivaient justement vers lui, qui était seul et démuni, puisque Alexis n’était pas là aujourd’hui. François Baroin et Laurent Wauquiez. Les « garçons populaires » comme on appelait ça. Jean-Luc préférait le terme « gros abrutis », plus raccord selon lui. Il en était venu à la conclusion que ces deux gros abrutis le torturait, le méprisait, parce qu’ils étaient jaloux. Ils rêvaient d’être comme lui, mais n’étaient évidemment pas à sa hauteur. Alors encore une fois, comme tous les jours, ils s’arrêteraient et l’harcèleraient, essayant de le faire souffrir. Comme si cela pouvait l’atteindre.

  
          Ça, c’était la version de Jean-Luc. La vérité, c’est qu’une fois de plus, François et Laurent avaient soupiré des injures, car leur camarade bloquait l’accès principal. On avait bien entendu un «sac à merde», mais ils s’étaient en grande partie contenté de l’ignorer.  
          

          Quand tous les deux arrivèrent dans la classe, ils se mirent dans les places du milieu, idéales afin d’attirer le plus d’attention possible, selon eux. Ils s’étaient même arrangés pour être les derniers à arriver en classe afin de savourer ce plaisir d’avoir les regards braqués sur leur personne le plus longtemps possible. Le professeur, Monsieur Chirac, visiblement dôté de peu de patience, les dévisagea agacé, attendant le silence pour faire une annonce dont il était également, pressé de se débarasser ; Cette tradition de l’élection du délégué de classe en début d’année. Pour les étudiants, elle était synonyme de gloire et de prestige. Pour les professeurs, il était surtout question de qui aller apporter un bout de papier chez le proviseur.  
_«_ \- Bien. Qui veut se présenter ?»  
          Dignement, avec élégance et raffinement, Nicolas - le plus petit des deux Nicolas de la classe - leva la main, comme s’il avait déjà gagné par son comportement modèle. C’était même ce que pensa Monsieur Chirac, qui éprouvait pour lui beaucoup de bienveillance et d’approbation. Cela étant dit, le principe d’une élection était d’affronter plusieurs candidats. Le professeur demanda une nouvelle fois si d’autres personnes voulaient se présenter, et on entendit des ricanements dans la salle. François Baroin leva finalement la voix:  
_«_ \- Monsieur, Jean-François il veut se présenter !»  
Copé se retourna interloqué mais visiblement ravi à cette idée.  
_«_ \- Vraiment ? Tu pensais à moi ? J’avoue avoir eu cette idée, je pense remplir le poste à merveille.»  
          Baroin et Wauquiez se figèrent dans une expression d’incompréhension. Pouvait-il être aussi stupide pour ne pas comprendre qu’on se moquait de lui ? Le professeur lui-même paraissait mal à l’aise. Se moquer des élèves n’était pas une bonne chose, mais il était tellement facile de se moquer de Jean-François. Néanmoins, comme il en était de sa volonté, à coté de NICOLAS, Monsieur Chirac inscrit JEAN-FRANÇOIS comme son concurrent principal, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire glousser dans la classe. Mais Jean-François avait l’air fier de lui.  
_«_ \- Quelqu’un d’autre ? Demanda le professeur.»  
          À ce moment-là, il semblait que Bruno avait levé la main, mais il fut interpellé, et, se retournant, vit François et Laurent lui faire des grimaces et des signes qui signifiaient que s’il osait se présenter, ils se chargeraient de le tabasser et de le laisser pour mort dans une poubelle. Alors il baissa sa main.

  
          Chacun nota sur un papier soit le nom de Nicolas, soit celui de Jean-François, et au bout de cinq minutes, les feuilles furent ramassées par Dupont-Aignan. Lui ne ratait jamais une occasion de faire de la lèche aux professeurs avec son sourire perfide et son regard de rapace. Il fit même la dépouille des voix. Au final, les résultats firent:

  
NICOLAS : 4  
JEAN-FRANÇOIS: 1

  
          Ce dernier jeta un regard stupéfait à la classe, se demandant comment il était possible qu’il n’ai pas été élu. Il commença à parler de quelque chose comme une élection truquée, mais Baroin et Wauquiez s’étaient déjà levé pour applaudir le délégué élu avec de grands sourires. Ils furent les seuls, car en vérité, la majorité de la classe était complètement désintéressé et avait voté blanc. Sans grande surprise, Fillon devînt le suppléant. Les deux vainqueurs se mirent debout face à la classe, comme s’ils attendaient la légion d’honneur, face à leurs deux électeurs visiblement émus. On dit même que Laurent avait lâché une petite larme.

  
          Éventuellement, Monsieur Chirac chargea Nicolas et François de remplir leur premier devoir, à savoir donner le résultat des élections au directeur. Alors ils quittèrent la salle joyeusement, et la journée aurait presque pu être parfaite, s’ils n’avaient pas croisé Ségolène dans les couloirs, la pire ennemie de Nicolas. Dès l’instant où ils traversaient le couloir, elle leur jeta un regard mauvais, cherchant dans sa tête une moquerie à lancer.  
_«_ \- François en suppléant, quel originalité. Vous décrochez jamais vous deux, un vrai petit couple.  
\- Ah, Ségolène, répond immédiatement Sarkozy, on me dit dans l’oreillette que ton avis de pauvre cloche n’est pas révélant..  
\- Est-ce qu’il te le paraît plus si je t’apprends que je suis élue de ma classe ?»  
Nicolas eut un regard de surprise et de crainte à cette idée, mais à cet instant, l’apparition d’Hollande vînt enlever ses craintes.  
_«_ \- Oui enfin.. je suis élue suppléante, continua-t-elle.»  
          Il hocha la tête perplexe, avant de saisir la main tendue par le nouveau délégué de la classe C-3. Hollande était un de ses meilleurs amis, mais il ne pourrait jamais se résoudre à fréquenter sa petite amie, cette peste qu’est Ségolène, qui voyait évidemment leur amitié d’un mauvais œil. Ce fut tout de même ensemble que les quatre étudiants se mirent en marche pour le bureau du Directeur. Ce dernier n’était pas un grand blagueur, alors ce fut une réelle surprise lorsque ils entendirent des rires à l’intérieur, et un étudiant – plus jeune qu’eux, une année de moins peut-être – particulièrement chaleureux et charismatique en sorti.  
_«_ \- Bonne journée, Monsieur ! s’exclama-t-il enjoué avant de partir.  
\- Bonne journée, Emmanuel ! Tu seras un excellent délégué j’en suis sûr.»  
          Le jeune élève donna un sourire aux quatre autre, que seul Ségolène rendit. Quelques filles du couloir lui adressèrent un timide signe de la main, et s’enthousiasmèrent comme des groupies quand l’étudiant leur rendit. Les L2, eux, entrèrent à leur tour dans le bureau, Monsieur De Gaulle, qui arrêta immédiatement de sourire et prît une expression froide à leur vu. Nicolas fit une blague. Le directeur ne rit pas.  
_«_ \- C’est pour quoi ?  
\- Monsieur, nous venons vous rapporter le résultat des-  
\- Très bien posez les enveloppes ici.»  
          Hollande se sentit un peu bouleversé d’être interrompu dans sa noble tirade, il consentit de déposer l’enveloppe sur la pile importante de documents mais, à sa grande habitude maladroite, trébucha sur le fil de la lampe et la renversa à terre, ce qui ne manqua pas d’énerver plus encore le directeur. Il les mit dehors et claqua la porte avant de les traiter d’incapables et d’abrutis. Nicolas eut un rire nerveux lorsque ils se retrouvèrent seuls dehors. Ségolène ne put s’empêcher de remplir le blanc qui succéda cette humiliation et devenait de plus en plus important.  
_«_ \- Vous le connaissez ce gamin ?  
\- Oh, quelle importance, vraiment. Rétorqua Fillon, manifestement jaloux.  
\- Il est très mignon je trouve. Continua-t-elle.»  
          Hollande lui lança un regard noir. Elle dit rigoler, mais l’idée n’est pas parti de la tête de son petit ami. Elle l’embrassa sur la joue pour se rattraper et partie gaiement.  
_«_ \- Les gars, dit François, je crois qu’il va falloir organiser une réunion de crise.»

  
          La _«_ réunion de crise» eut lieu le midi même, au self. L’enjeu: conserver au mieux leur forte popularité au sein de l’université. Les trois s’étaient mis d’accord d’écarter les filles de la table – qui sait de quel côté elles se seraient mit – et bien sûr tous les garçons qui ne faisaient pas parti de leur clique. Leur clique, c’est-à-dire le groupe des garçons cool™. Dedans: eux-mêmes, Baroin, le beau gosse ténébreux, Wauquiez, le chien-chien de Baroin incapable de prendre des décisions seul, Valls, celui qui gueule sans cesse mais que personne n’écoute, Montebourg, le cliché du sportif américan, et Hamon, le geek un peu gênant qu’on a quand même accepté. Les vrais mecs quoi. Et ces mecs là aimaient être au centre de l’attention, hors de question de se faire voler la vedette par un nouveau venu.

  
_«_ \- Moi, je ne pense pas qu’on risque quoi que ce soit venant d’un premier année, annonça Arnaud.  
\- Là-dessus, je suis bien d’accord, il n’y a pas plus cool que nous ici, tout le monde le sait. Benoît essuya la sauce curry qui entourait abondement sur son visage quand il dit cela.  
\- Et pourquoi on ne le prendrait pas avec nous s’il a tant la côte que ça ? Suggéra Manuel. C’est tout à notre avantage.  
\- C’est vraiment la dernière chose à faire ! S’exclama Fillon. Au contraire, il faut tout faire pour couler sa réputation.  
\- Salut les gars ! De quoi ça tchat aujourd’hui ?»  
          Copé venait de s’introduire à la table, sans l’avis de personne. Tous se regardèrent désespérés de la tentative de Jean-François à être cool et traîner avec eux. Il allait encore falloir trouver le moyen de se débarrasser de lui. Il était sur le point de parler alors Baroin prit la parole à la place pour épargner ce supplice.  
_«_ \- On est loin de perdre notre côte, assura-t-il, faites moi confiance là-dessus.  
\- Comment tu peux en être si sûr ? s’inquiéta Nicolas.  
\- Tu vois ces filles là-bas ? Baroin désigna la table avec les filles populaires™. Je peux ramener n’importe laquelle chez moi.»  
          Ceci étant dit, il fit un signe de la main à Nathalie, avec son plus beau sourire et il lit à haute voix sur ses lèvres _«j_ e-suis-folle-de-toi”. Nathalie essayait d’articuler au mieux ses lèvres pour que le message passe: _«_ Tu-me-dé-goû-tes-pro-fon-dé-ment”. Mais il ne comprenait évidemment pas et continuait à lui faire des clins d’oeil digne du pire beauf. Elle abandonna et soupira, levant les yeux au ciel.  
_«_ \- Arrête de lui donner de l’attention, tu ne fais que gonfler son égo, s’énerva Christiane.  
\- Voyons Christiane, tu sais bien qu’elle a un faible pour le blondinet.»

  
          Même si elles passaient leur temps ensemble, tout le monde savait que Nathalie et Najat se détestaient. Mais elle ne répondit pas à la provocation de cette dernière, et se contenta de lui donner un sourire de médisance. La haine qu’elles se vouaient l’une à l’autre n’était cependant rien comparé à celle qu’elles éprouvaient pour Marine, qui venait encore une fois à leur table chercher la petite bête, avec sa BFF, Florian.  
_«_ \- Eh bien, Ségolène ma chérie, on ne mange pas avec son amoureux ? Il veut déjà plus de toi ?  
\- Oh, Marine, répondit Myriam à sa place, c’est vrai que tu as toujours eu une idée très étroite de l’engagement. Ça a dû être dur quand tu t’es fait largué par.. par qui déjà ? Ah oui, Dupont-Aignan..»  
          Les filles éclatèrent de rire et Marine perdit déjà son sourire vicieux. Philippot ne put supporter de voir ainsi son amie en situation de faiblesse.  
_«_ \- Marine ne s’est pas fait largué par Nicolas ! Ils sont juste en break !  
\- Même ce loser ne veut pas d’elle, c’est quand même triste, ajouta Anne.  
\- Anne, bébé, rétorqua-t-elle, quand je voudrais l’avis d’une célibataire endurcie depuis 20 piges je viendrais te voir, jusque là les leçons de morale, ça ira ?  
\- Bon, qu’est-ce que tu veux ? s’impatienta Christiane.  
\- Vous avez peut-être entendu parler de l’audition pour la comédie musicale de l’université. Je vous prévenais juste que ce n’était pas la peine que vous essayez d’y participer, puisque Florian et moi on va la gagner. Évitez de vous ridiculisez.  
\- Mon Dieu Marine, s’affola Najat, l’idée même de se présenter à cette audition est ridicule. Ne t’inquiète pas, on ne va pas s’en mêler, qui voudrait y participer ?»  
Marine était satisfaite d’elle malgré tout, elle tourna les talons avec Florian, laissant place à Baroin qui vint se pencher sur leur table.  
_«_ \- Salut les filles, on organise une soirée samedi, ça vous dit de venir ?  
\- François, combien de f-  
\- Avec plaisir !”  
Najat coupa Nathalie net en plein élan qui lui lança un regard ébahi.  
_«_ – Super, on se tient au courant alors.»  
François donna un dernier clin d’oeil gênant à Nathalie qui se retînt de vomir de dégoût.  
_«_ \- Ça va vraiment être amusant dites-donc !»  
          Copé l’avait suivi jusqu’à la table tel une fouine, tout souriant. Il avait apperement tout entendu et pensait pouvoir passer la soirée avec eux. François l’entraîna ailleurs à bout de nerf et NKM regarda les filles de la table une par une.  
_«_ \- Vous ne faites que critiquer ces pauvres machos toute la journée et maintenant vous voulez qu’on aille à leur soirée ? S’exclama-t-elle.  
\- Nathalie, corrigea Anne, les garçons c’est une chose. Être invité à une soirée par les garçons s’en est une autre, on ne va pas dire non lorsque l'on est invité, c’est ridicule. Tu ne veux pas finir comme cette pauvre Arthaud.»   
          Les autres hochèrent la tête en signe d’accord et Nathalie se résigna à leur logique hypocrite. Après tout elle aussi avait envie d’y aller.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je ne peux hélas pas vous promettre d'être régulière à cause des cours, mais je ferais de mon mieux.


	2. Une performance innoubliable

Les professeurs le chérissaient, les élèves l’admiraient. Quand Emmanuel marchait dans les couloirs, tous les regards se tournaient vers lui. Il en était conscient, cela le rendait plus vaniteux que jamais. Étant le modèle du parfait étudiant, rien ne pourrait barrer l’avenir à son avenir brillant. Pour mettre ses qualités à bon escient, il avait décidé de s’investir au mieux dans la vie étudiante, et surtout les associations sportives, si importantes aux yeux des universités américaines. Le terrain de foot était juste à quelques mètres de lui quand il arriva, tel une diva, chemise bien repassée, cheveux impecs, enleva ses lunettes de soleil et regarda droit dans les yeux les joueurs déjà positionnés sur le terrain. Les garçons populaires faisaient face au nouveau phénomène de l’université pour la première fois et le scrutèrent attentivement, celui contre qui on avait tant mis en garde. Sarkozy se décida à l’accueillir, comme il le méritait.  
« - Salut les gars, c’est bien ici pour le sport ?

  
\- Ça dépend, dit Nicolas. Qu’est-ce qui t’intéresses ?  
\- J’aimerai être dans l’équipe de foot.  
\- Évidemment. »  
À ce moment-là, Emmanuel comprit que les choses ne se passeraient pas aussi bienqu’il le voulait, et se sentit pour la première fois depuis son arrivé, quelque peu déstabilisé. La peur de ne pas réussir à s’intégrer avait émergé dans son cerveau.

  
« - Quoi ? Un problème à ça ? Interrogea-t-il avec crainte.  
\- Le problème, vois-tu, continua Nicolas, c’est qu’on ne prend pas les premières années.  
\- Oh.. (il y eut un moment de silence) mais Édouard m’a dit qu’il jouait avec vous. »  
Nicolas fut à son tour mal à l’aise.  
« - Oui mais… tu vois, ça fait un moment qu’on connait Édouard, on a insisté auprès de l’administration pour qu’il puisse jouer avec nous. »

  
La tristesse se lisait sur le visage d’Emmanuel face à ce rejet et la façon dont les autres joueurs de l’équipe le dévisageaient d’un air mauvais, satisfait de son refus. Un des joueurs s’avança néanmoins.  
« - À vrai dire.. Emmanuel c’est ça ? Je pense qu’il y a une solution pour que tu aides l’équipe. »

  
Certains sur le terrain furent surpris mais Nicolas avait exactement compris ce que Manuel avait en tête lorsqu’il présenta cette offre. L’intégrer, tout en le mettant un niveau en dessous. S’il n’y avait -soit disant- plus de places dans l’équipe de football, il en restait dans celle des cheerleaders. Longtemps les filles s’étaient plaintes qu’elles aussi voulaient faire du foot ou du baseball. Mais l’équipe des garçons avait besoin de supportrices, et puis il y avait aussi des compétitions au niveau pour les cheerleaders ! Non ce n’était pas parce que c’étaient des filles qu’elles devaient obligatoirement être des pom-pom girls, la preuve, c’est que le premier homme de l’équipe les avait rejoint : Emmanuel ! Même s’il n’était pas du tout emballé par l’idée. Mais il fallait bien commencer quelque part, si ce n’est que pour monter en grade après. C’est ce qu’il se disait. On lui donna quand même une tenue pour homme, pendant que les autres débattaient pour savoir si les filles devaient porter des jupes plus ou moins courtes ou longues. Fillon disait qu’il ne fallait pas sexualiser les filles et attirer les mauvais regards. Benoît au contraire, insistait sur le fait qu’elles devraient pouvoir revendiquer leur féminité et se ficher de ce que pouvait bien penser les gens. Il fut décidé qu’ils se taisent et que les filles feraient ce qu’elles voulaient de leur tenue. Certaines la porterait longue, d’autres courte, n’en plaisent à certains.

  
Elles n’avaient pas beaucoup d’expérience dans le domaine, c’était encore le stade de l’expérimentation. La seule qui savait un minimum s’y faire, c’était Anne, alors elle fut nommée capitaine de l’équipe. Bien qu’elle avait comme les autres un manque d’expérience, elle était déterminée et pleine d’énergie. Elle décida ; rien de mieux pour s’échauffer et se muscler qu’une séance de gainage ! Les filles rirent, car elles ne pensaient pas vraiment que Anne allait les forcer à se mettre sur le sol pour tenir en équilibre sur leur bras. Elles ne rirent pas longtemps. Emmanuel était celui qui tenait le plus longtemps, il eut même droit à certains commentaires et regards portés sur ses fesses. Cela le flattait et pour un court instant il fut presque heureux d’être ici. Malgré leurs efforts, les filles manquaient beaucoup de grâce et d’équilibre. À tel point que Najat frappa (involontairement ?) Nathalie d’un coup de poing en levant le bras en l’air énergiquement. Elles se disputèrent – une fois n’est pas coutume – violemment et les autres eurent à les séparer. Emmanuel, particulièrement énervé et dépité de sa situation, profita des événements pour partir sans rien dire.  
Il marcha sans but dans les couloirs en traînant des pieds d’une humeur morose. Puis Édouard apparut, mal à l’aise mais contrarié de la façon dont son équipe l’avait rejeté. Traiter quelqu’un de la sorte, cela ne se faisait pas. Il présenta ses excuses à leur nom et Emmanuel se sentit un peu mieux.

  
« - J’aimerai vraiment intégrer l’équipe tu sais, insista-t-il .  
\- Ça risque d’être compliqué sans rien te cacher… ça ne te plaît pas, la danse ? »  
\- Non ??  
\- Écoute.. pour l’instant je ne pense pas que tu ais le choix. Ils va leur falloir du temps pour t’accepter dans leur groupe. La meilleure chose à faire pour l’instant, c’est de t’investir dans celui des filles et dans l’équipe des cheerleaders. »

  
Emmanuel n’en pouvait plus de toutes ces conneries. Il ne méritait pas cela. Il méritait d’être au centre de l’attention, d’être vénéré comme un dieu, d’avoir la parole suprême. Il n’en était rien ! Mais Édouard le persuada de s’intéresser à la danse, en allant par exemple, voir l’audition de la comédie musicale qui tenait place dans la salle juste derrière eux.  
Les participants n’étaient pas spécialement talentueux, mais gênant au mieux. Le professeur de chant et de théâtre, Monsieur Jospin, avait beaucoup de mal à trouver ses mots face à tant de médiocrité. Il restait poli, mais espérait trouver – au moins – quelque chose de potable. Bien sûr il voulait que la comédie soit un succès, il avait de brillante idées et ambitions, mais il ferait avec ce qu’il y avait sous la main.

  
Il ne se doutait pas que l’impensable se produirait. Car ce fut bientôt le tour de Marine. Elle était connu des professeurs, car son père était un de leur collègue, le plus exécrable de tous, Jean-Marie Le Pen. Elle était là encore, avec sa démarche mijaurée, à pousser ses concurrents dans les couloirs pour se faire une place, suivie de petits rires de Florian, conquit par son attitude. Avant même qu’elle se mette à chanter, le professeur voulait déjà la refuser, méprisant hautement son comportement. Il ne se doutait pas que Marine était si talenteuse et qu’il serait impossible de lui dire non. Florian et elle étaient arrivés sur scène tel Troy et Gabriella, éblouissants par leur voix et chorégraphie sur « The best damn thing » d’Avril Lavigne. Ah ça, c’était un autre niveau que les cheerleaders se dit Emmanuel, qui eut alors un curieux intérêt dans la chose. Florian avait même fait une roue. Les filles en étaient bien incapables.  
Pour bien pouvoir imaginer la beauté de ce spectacle, il faut visualiser Monsieur Jospin, à cet instant, qui eut les larmes aux yeux. Tout ceux qui étaient présents dans la salle se levèrent pour applaudir. Les deux acteurs descendirent les marches comme des stars et le professeur vînt à leur rencontre leur assurer qu’ils auraient les rôles. Derrière eux, attendant son tour pour avoir la parole, un Emmanuel émerveillé, qui put enfin lui tendre sa main et se présenter.

  
« - Tu sais, je fais parti… des cheerleaders.. »  
Elle haussa les sourcils, pensant qu’elle avait affaire à une mauvaise technique de drague.  
« - Disons que les filles ne sont pas aussi doués que toi, je ne peux pas vraiment compter sur elles pour m’apprendre.  
\- Ravi de te l’entendre dire ! C’est vrai que je suis meilleure qu’elle, m’enfin, que veux-tu.  
\- Que tu m’apprennes ? »  
Marine savoura ce moment, où enfin on reconnaissait sa supériorité et l’appréciait à sa juste valeur.  
« - Je n’apprend pas à n’importe qui. Montre moi que tu le mérites.  
\- Comment ?  
\- Tu es au courant que la bande à Nico va organiser une grosse soirée ce week-end ?  
\- Non, je ne savais pas…  
\- J’y serais. Si tu veux que je te prennes au sérieux, fais en sorte qu’on s’y rencontre.  
\- Évidemment que j’y serais !  
\- À bientôt alors. »

  
Elle lui lança un sourire.  
Emmanuel n’avait aucune idée de comment il allait se rendre à cette soirée. « La bande à Nico » lui avait bien fait comprendre qu’elle ne voulait pas de lui.  
Édouard. Macron se mit à courir vers la sortie pour le rattraper et l’interpeller quand ce dernier se retourna.

  
« - Est-ce que tu es invité à cette soirée ? »  
Il était gêné.  
« - C’est-à-dire que…  
\- Édouard, je sais que c’est un peu soudain, mais il faut vraiment que je vienne.  
\- C’est pas moi qui décide de ça..  
\- Qui alors ?  
\- Fifi ne voulait même pas que la soirée se passe chez lui.. Nicolas a un peu forcé la main. Alors il ne veut pas plus de 20 personnes chez lui. Bon, Nicolas a arrondit à 30… c’est quand même un peu short pour que tu rentres..  
\- Dis-moi à qui il faut que je demande.  
\- … si tu dois te tourner vers quelqu’un, je pense que Manuel sera un peu moins sévère envers toi que les autres. Tu lui fais un peu de peine d’après ce que j’ai compris ».

\--

Mais la chose s’annonçait difficile. Lorsque Emmanuel fit face à son aîné, ce dernier avait l’air en colère (mais on l’avait rarement connu autrement). Il eut un mouvement brutal pour fermer son casier derrière lequel il aperçut LE Macron. Et brusquement il parut un peu plus attendrit. Sûrement à cause de la pitié que lui provoquait ce pauvre garçon.  
« - Qu’est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ? »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est un peu lent à démarrer je suis désolé! Ça va commencer à bouger au prochain chapitre tho!


	3. La soirée de Fifi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woops désolé ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas posté, le bonheur de l'Université je suppose.

Évidemment, Manuel avait accepté d’inviter Emmanuel. Il était bien trop sensible pour refuser sa demande, l’inverse était beaucoup trop cruel et démesuré. C’était un vendredi soir, 21 heure, chez Fillon, et il n’avait encore fait part à personne de son invité surprise. Peut-être valait-il mieux que personne ne sache, ils finiraient par être assez ivre pour ne pas s’en rendre compte.

Pour éviter ce moment gênant du début de soirée sans ambiance et où on pose nerveusement la question du « quand est-ce qu’il arrive, lui ? » avec l’espoir que cela change la donne, la bande réduite à Nico était déjà là, entrain de boire et s’installer sans attendre l’arrivé des autres. Baroin s’était permis de mettre (encore) une chanson des Arctic Monkeys à la sono, aux côtés de Laurent qui faisait semblant d’acquiescer ses goûts musicaux. Benoît montrait un post Tumblr à Arnaud sur la présupposée bisexualité de Captain America tandis que Nicolas et Hollande se servaient plus de verres, gorgées entrecoupées de bouchées de gâteaux apéritifs. Ségolène le prévenait de faire attention, qu’elle ne voulait pas encore le voir par terre à 23 heures, « aucune chance » affirme-t-il. On verra plus tard ce qu’il en adviendra véritablement. Fillon était particulièrement anxieux quant au bon déroulement de la soirée, il répétait sans cesse « faites attention à ci, faites attention à ça » mais personne ne lui donnait vraiment d’attention.

            Les invités arrivèrent un par un, puis dizaines par dizaines, Christian, Stéphane, Myriam, Bruno… la maison fut vite remplie, bien plus que ce que Nicolas avait pu promettre à Fillon, tellement qu’à 22 heure, ils ne faisaient déjà plus attention à qui rentrait, laissant la porte grande ouverte à des invités considérés comme indésirés. Alors certaines furent un peu déconcertées lorsqu’elle virent.. Marine. Non, elle n’était pas là par hasard, quelqu’un l’avait bien invité. Même avec sa grande impopularité, elle était la grande amie de Laurent. Cette amitié était naturellement très mal vue, du côté des filles comme des garçons, malgré les efforts de ces derniers pour masquer cette relation qu’ils jugeaient embarrassante. Apercevant le visage furieux de Nathalie, Baroin se lança vers elle pour essayer de rattraper cette erreur de parcours, se mettant entre elle et ses amies, penché contre le mur pour tenter une pose intimidante et « virile ». Mais elle n’y était pas sensible et était déjà fatiguée de lui. Elle l’écoutait à peine, cherchant du regard ses amies qu’elle venait juste de perdre de vu, devant un François qui continuait de faire part de ses promesses dans une longue tirade.

« - La semaine prochaine, ouais… on a ce match, mais c’est pas très équitable. On est face à la pire équipe. On gagnera facilement, je sais pas si on peut vraiment parler de victoire.

\- Ça à l’air… super… vraiment.

\- Et vous serez là !

\- J’ai … ON a réfléchit à ça. Ce sera pas possible, vraiment, navrée. »

François lui lança une mine déçue mais elle insista. 

« - On est pas là pour faire jolie, tu comprends ? D’ailleurs Christiane a proposé autre chose. On compte monter notre propre équipe de football. 

\- Non attend. Je vais te proposer quelque chose d’autre.

\- Je m’en vais. »

Il la retient par la poignée alors qu’elle essayait de partir et il n’avait que quelques secondes de son attention pour la convaincre.

« - Quoi ?

\- Cette année on projette de gagner le tournoi pour de vrai. On va vraiment avoir besoin de vous. Alors qu’est-ce que tu dis de ça : lorsqu’on aura passer les premières sélections vous viendrez nous soutenir aux matchs.

\- Vous n’y arriverez jamais toi et ton équipe de losers, donc je ne perds rien à dire oui. »

                  Elle parti laissant François tout de même satisfait de son action. Un bruit résonna, au-dessus de lui, quelqu’un venait de tomber par terre. Et c’était visiblement à lui d’y jeter un œil puisque Fifi, qui, à la surprise générale, s’était laissé aller au point de boire un verre de bière, commençait à sentir l’alcool lui monter à la tête et était incapable de faire de l’ordre dans sa propre maison. Donc Baroin s’improvisa capitaine de la soirée et monta les escaliers à toute vitesse pour arriver dans la chambre des parents de Fifi visiblement occupée par Laurent et Marine, écroulés au sol et morts de rire.

« - Vous avez déchiré la tapisserie ? 

\- SHHhht, c’est pas nous, c’est Christiane ! »

            Marine entre fou rire et discours très sérieux de jeune engagée expliquait qu’elle n’appréciait vraiment pas qu’on entre chez les gens pour arracher la tapisserie des gens, et peut-être, au milieu de sa phrase et des ricanements repoussants de Laurent («HUN HUN »), avait-t-elle dit quelque chose qu’elle n’aurait pas dû, et ne voulait dire, à savoir qu’en plus d’elle, une autre personne indésirée avait franchi la porte. François lui demanda de répéter le nom qu’il avait mal entendu, mais elle se contenta de continuer à rire en essayant de se relever.

Son plan avait bien marché ; Emmanuel était dans la maison et s’était bien fondu dans la masse. Á tel point qu’Arnaud, malgré son ivresse vint l’accueillir. D’abord avec surprise par son haussement de sourcils et ses yeux écarquillés, certes, puis par une curieuse bienveillance, comme si le visage d’Emmanuel donnait inconsciemment envie d’aller à sa rencontre. Alors Arnaud le prit presque dans les bras pour le saluer et lui dire à quel point il était content de le voir ici. Benoît les regardait de loin, avec une certaine tristesse et amertume. Il ne se sentait pas de sociabiliser ce soir, et commençait à penser qu’il aurait mieux fait de rester seul chez lui à regarder la nouvelle saison de Stranger things. Surtout quand il voyait son meilleur ami se détourner de lui alors que Benoît avait prévu de passer toute la soirée accroché à son chevet. 

« - Tu as l’air triste mon petit Benoît. »

Ce fut finalement Najat qui vint à sa rencontre avec un grand sourire pour lui remonter le morale.

« - Je m’ennuie un peu pour être honnête…

\- Peut-être que tu ne bois pas assez. Ou peut-être… que tu as besoin de quelque chose d’autre si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

Elle sortit un petit sachet de son sac à main et lui fit un clin d’œil, sur ce Benoît lui sourit, amusé. Il lança un regard complice à Arnaud, qui de suite, comme s’il avait attendu ce moment toute la soirée, laissa Emmanuel de côté pour les rejoindre. Ils s’étaient mis dans un endroit isolé, non pas qu’ils avaient peur de se faire attraper, mais surtout qu’ils refusaient de partager le peu qu’ils avaient. Najat roula le joint, puisqu’elle était la plus habile dans ce domaine, et le fit passer aux autres aussitôt qu’elle eût tiré dessus.

« - Je vous le laisse cinq minutes, je vais chercher Christiane puisque je lui ai promis de lui en donner. »

Ils acquiescèrent et furent ravis d’avoir la beuh rien que pour eux quelques instants. Surtout Benoît, qui n’avait pas tout ces gens autour, mais juste son ami, Arnaud, et cette pensée l’envoya comblé. Certes, il était l’un des garçons les plus populaires de l’université, et pouvait faire des efforts pour être sociable, souriant, agréable, mais il ressentait toujours le besoin de se reposer après trop d’interactions sociales. Étrangement, ce n’était pas le cas quand il était avec Arnaud. Passer ses journées avec lui était un plaisir qui ne se fatiguait jamais. Hamon se demandait si c’était normal de ressentir cela. Particulièrement au moment précis où Arnaud leva la tête vers lui avec de grands yeux vides. Une expression si innocente qu’elle en devenait attirante pour son ami. Peut-être était-ce la beuh qui faisait cet effet, et l’euphorie de la soirée, le fait d’être isolés seuls dans les bois, en attendant les résonnances de la musique quelques mètres derrière eux. Mais Arnaud ne disait rien et Benoît était laissé seul dans ses pensées. Son état qui se dégradait l’invita pourtant à un rapprochement quand il posa sa tête sur l’épaule de Montebourg qui ne réagit pas. Ils restèrent ainsi un bon moment.

C’était quelques minutes avant que les choses ne commencent à se corser dans la maison. Emmanuel, par un habile jeu de cache-cache, était parvenu à rejoindre Marine. L’ivresse aidant, elle fut tellement heureuse de le voir qu’elle le prit dans ses bras avec des cris aigus.

« - Manu, mec, je suis tellement heureuse de te voir ! Tu viens danser ? »

Emmanuel accepta chaleureusement sa proposition et l’entraîna vers la piste de danse, décidé à éblouir tout le monde. Une chance pour Marine ; c’était un morceau de sa chanteuse préféré qui passait justement, le célèbre _Shake it off_ de Taylor ! Tout le monde se joignit à eux pour former un cercle et finalement juste sauter sur place en entendant dans le fond Fillon crier « C’est ma soirée ou c’est pas ma soirée ?! » suivi de cris enthousiasmés. La joie était telle qu’ils acceptèrent même Jean-François dans leur rang, qui passait une excellente soirée à profiter de la nourriture et des boissons sans n’avoir rien emmené.

Tout le monde prenait son plaisir. Tout le monde sauf Hollande qui était déjà entrain de vomir dans les toilettes et Laurent qui regardait de façon perplexe cette scène. Il se demandait ce que Emmanuel faisait ici, et il lui paraissait alors très clair que ce dernier n’avait pas été invité. Soit, Marine n’était pas invitée non plus, et c’est lui qui avait forcé la main. Mais Laurent, qui prenait un malin plaisir à faire du mal partout, était persuadé que lui-seul avait la légitimité de dire qui pouvait venir ou non en soirée, et qui devait être renvoyé ou non. Alors il baissa la musique et tout le monde se retourna vers lui.

« - C’est marrant ça. J’aurais parié que personne ne voulait qu’Emmanuel vienne à la soirée. »

En cinq secondes, Laurent avait, comme à son habitude, gâché la soirée. Un grand silence, accompagnée d’une certaine gêne s’installa.

« - Qui t’as invité ? »

Marine était toute rouge, et Emmanuel commençait à se sentir tendu, ne souhaitant pas dire le nom.

« C’est moi. »                      

Manuel sortit du lot sous le regard de tous les invités et à la surprise de Laurent. Sûrement allait-il aggraver les choses en commençant à parler, alors Baroin l’arrêta vite et l’entraîna, lui et Manuel, en retrait dans la cuisine. Cela n’avait malheureusement pas suffi à dissiper le malaise, surtout pas quand Arnaud arriva dans le salon en poussant un cri enthousiasmé. Il comprit à la minute où tout le monde le fixa d’un air mauvais qu’il aurait du s’en abstenir.

« Allez on oublie tout, on s’amuse! »

Même si Ségolène essayait de remettre les choses en place, le malaise était toujours là et la soirée avait atteint son point mort. Ce fut le cas particulièrement pour Emmanuel, regrettant amèrement sa venue. Non seulement il s’était servi de Manuel pour venir, mais en plus il ne lui avait même pas adressé un mot de la soirée, même pas un remerciement. Quand tout le monde eût le regard tourné, il mit discrètement sa veste pour partir.


End file.
